Bowser's Gym
by tommylovesmash
Summary: (Please keep in mind this is a parody!) Dedede, Bowser, and more! This thrilling fan fiction featuring drama, sex, romace, boobs, and characters from the Super Smash Bros. game! Please like
1. PROLOGUE Part I

**DAY 1: Monday Oct. 3rd**

Dedede's Mom's house, 6:32 A.M.

King Dedede woke up from his looooooong ;) sleep. "Another day another boner." he said to his erect and cut cock. "Yeah." it replied. Dedede got showered and wet and went to work wet and not dry. It was raining. He didn't go naked you silly goose, LOL! He ate regurgitated fish for breakfast from his Mommer's mouth. His mother is such a great cook. Yeah, hes 25. Yeah he lives with his Mom. So what? He's fat, undependable, and ugly.

At Work, 7:28 A.M.

Dedede went to work. "I'm at work now." he's saving up for his own igloo. After a long day at work, he began to walk to the bus stop! The bus left already and got mud all over his suit when it drove off! Dedede held his head in sadness, "My life sucks…" but then the rain stopped and he looked up. He saw the sun glowing behind… a gym. "Huh? A gym? Maybe if I work out I will love myself and not kill myself." So Dedede went to the radiating gym.

The Gym, 5:07 P.M.

At the gym, he went to the recipatation desk, "Hi. " he said to the goomba. " Hi! I am Gaijin Goomba, and-" Dedede punched that fucker in the throat. He was dead. Dedede is now a convicted murderer. Anyways :) "Wow!" he heard from behind (foreshadowing) he spun around to see a buff turtle man with a weird kind of dog like face? Um? Anyways. HE WAS SO FUCKING SEXY. He had such a gruff look and voice, "You totally knocked him out! Fuck that bitch, lol. I hope he's fucking dead. I'm Bowser ;-)" said Bowser ;-) Dedede got nervous and vomited the fish from earlier a little inside of his mouth but then he swallowed it and was safe. #dinner! "O-oh...hi…" Dedede stammered with a blushful face.

( It looked kind of like this - /_/)

Bowser chuckled as a swarm of army ants began to eat Gaijin goomba's body.

"So… did you want to get a gym membership?" Bowser asked.

"Yes." replied Dedede's phallus. "OK." Bowser's said. Phallus telepathy. It's real. Bowser registered Dedede. "I signed you up to join one of my classes, it's my last private class scheduled for the day. I'll be looking forward to training with you." Bowser said with a smile. Dedede BLUSHED WITH HIS PENGUIN BLOOD.

Dedede's Mom's HOUSE, 6:16 P.M.

Bowser and Dedede shook hands and then Dedede went home to his angry jewish penguin bird mother (no hate I am for real jewish and so is Dedede and Dedede's Mom). His Mother just got back from community college "I AM 63 AND IN COLLEGE!" she complained. She threw up in his mouth and they went to bed. Dedede fell asleep after thinking about his trainer, Bowser, for a long while. All of a sudden, Dedede was back at it again in the gym! Bowser was standing over him helping him lift weights..but not for long. Before Dedede could process what happened, he was sprawled across the bench press, ass wide open. And full of turtle dog dragon cock. "Lift harder…" _Bowser moaned_ inside of Dedede's dream.

 **Day 2: Tuesday Oct. 4th**

Dedede's ROOM that he shares with his mom because they live in Poverty, 2:33 A.M.

Dedede sprung up in a cold sweat. He thought he could still feel it inside of him. His nether regions quivered at the thought. And leaked a little bit. His butthole leaked. Anyways he wiped it up and put it in his ONISION SHRINE! OK SO ANYWAYS:

Work the Next MORNING, 8:00 A.M.

Dedede couldn't wait to go to the gym. He waited all day LONG (foreshadowing). He spent most of his day pooping in the porta potty at work. Finally the bell that released them from being a slave rang and they got to go home :) but Dedede wasn't going home… He was riding his moped to,

The Radiating Gym, 5:12 P.M.

The gym. He was there now. Gaijin Goomba's rotting carcass was still on the floor. He went to room G-069 to meet Bowser. He was bent over with his gym shorts and Dedede could see the outline outline of his large swollen turtle balls. Bowser turned around, "Oh, hey!" Bowser walked towards Dedede and gave him a nice penis-touching hug. Phallus to phallus contact. Bowser began to word, "I don't usually train with my new partners on the first day, I like to… get to know them better. I just got done with my last class, so let's go to the showers." he smiled. Dedede was SHOOK . He snorted a quick line of coke to get the blood flowing. WOO! Bowser led Dedede to the showering room, "The sauna and changing room is this way." Bowser went behind a locker and came back only wearing a towel. "Are you going to change or what? ;)" he said as he walked into the sauna where he sat down and his cock folded.

Dedede was SHOOK. He changed into his towel (quickly) and walked into the sauna…...alone….. with Dedede. He chewed. They were in the STEAMY HOT sauna. Bowser sweat like an animal. He was an animal. A sexy beast that is. Dedede was sitting across from Bowser and walked over. They were now sitting, legs touching. "So what did u have for lunch today?"... "Oh you know just sandwich!"... "Oh cool i had clam chow-chow"... "Dude awesome I fuckin love clam chow-chow…" ..."Dude it's my mom's recipe. Do u want some3?" "Nok Nuk." Dedede laughed. Bowser leaned towards Dedede a little and put his hand on his shoulder. "I look forward to working with you haha." Bowser then stood up, and his towel fell

… …

…?

Bowser's semi-hard uncut turtle cock was fully exposed. "Shit!" he gasped.

Dedede was SHOOK . He blushed harder than his current erection as Bowser slowly and lustfully pulled up his towel. "We should probably go now… I'm sorry." Bowser looked to the side."Okay, and don't worry!" Dedede said looking down. They got dressed and hugged before Dedede went back home.


	2. PROLOGUE Part II

Dedede's Moom's HOUSE, 8:19 P.M.

Dedede got home and now Dedede was in the shower. As he began to wash his body, he remembered what he saw earlier today at the gym. Bowser. Bowser's huge uncut turtle spike cock. He started to get….well… "excited". He squirted a large heap of soap into the palm of his hand or fin. He began to run his penguin hand thing up and down his newly erect pee and he got into it. He propped his shampoo bottle up on the ground and jumped onto it (ass first) as he beat his fully erect cockus harder than he ever has before. He humped the shampoo until he accidently sucked it up into his intestines. Imagine that. He came harder than ever before directly onto the ceiling. Cum rained down as he heard a knock on his door. "Dedede Dededinner is ReaDedede!" she yelled with her nose as she threw up on the door. She puked through her nose too, it was actually quite remarkable. Dedede licked the cum off the walls and ceiling and went to eat his Mom's fish throw up puke barf. He got down on his hands and knees, naked in the hallway as his mother stood before him. He slowly ate the vomit off of the filthy carpet and door. "Thank you Mommy." he went to bed.

At WORK, 11:39 A.M.

Dedede clogged the staff porta-potty when he SHIT out soapy suds shampoo bottle diarrhea. It felt like an ear of corn. He wiped his wiped his bum. He shucked bubbles and hair off of his butthole. Wow, nice and hairless mancunt. Yeah. He couldn't get last night out of his head. He imagined that the shampoo bottle was Bowsers cock making sweet love to his once virgin penguin bussy of pulsation and that he egged him to fuck his tight little penguin oraffice. He craved. As he sat at his desk, he daydreamed about getting rammed until his asshole prolapses and he is forced to wear a diaper for the rest of his life just in case he farts and poops. Do Penguins Even Fart Or Poop? Or Just Vomit? Okay. THE BELL RING LIKE PROSTATE DING DING time to go home and masturbate bc no one in the office has lives and live with their Moms just like Dedede the only difference is that Deede has someone he can see everyday after work so that means he has a life kind of but he lives with his Mom but has $20,000 saved up so he can probably get his own place with Bowser bc he is a gym instructor but if not Dedede can sell his body. Anyways.

The Gym of cocks, 5:02 P.M.

Dedede often has nightmares about his prostitution days, He did it so that his mother could have money for drugs. "I am sorry." Bowser said after Dedede explained that in third person. "It's ok," said Dedede. "Dedede liked it lots. It didn't bother Dedede!" said Dedede once more in third person. It was ominicesent. Bowser explained what they'd be doing today. "You," Bowser said. "Will be lifting weights." he said with smile. He led Dedede to the weight room and Dedede sat on the bench press fuck thing whil(s)t)e Bowser Explained The routine of witch which wich sandwhich sandwich Dedede will be doing. "Okay." he said and lifted the weight. "You're doing awesome!" Bowser said, leaning over Dedede. But then, Dedede felt weak. "I- Dedede is losing his grip~!" Dedede felt the weight begin to fall down on him. "No!" yelled Bowser. HE lunged forward, stopping the weight and was not even inches away from Dedede's face. Dedede blushed… desu~... "Th-thank you…" Dedede blushed out loud. "N-no problem…" Bowser said, as he blushed. Then, B0wser leaned forward more, kissing Dedede's beak lips. It was passionate, fireworks erupted outside like a coming cock. Bowser looked at Dedede in awe, Dedede couldn't help but smile. "Maybe we should go to the sauna now…" Bowser admitted. "Oh...y-yeah," Dedede began. "Let's go!" Off they went, the got changed in two their towels and went in two the steamy sauna sweat room of gay. As they settled in the sauna, Bowser couldn't get his mind of what happened. He locked eyes with Dedede. Bowser scooted closer and closer to Dedede until they were only inches apart. "Hey…" sai Dedede e de d e "oh hi" sai boweser…..Dedede lays his head on the shoulder of the turtle with a big cock. "Heu Dedede im sorry u had to sell urself for drugs" Bowser. "haha well its fine" Bowser looked Dedede in the eyes. "No Dedede. It is not You are a very special boy" That is when. They kissed. Hi. Nutsack. Bowser said as he grabbed Dededees bird seeds. Mmm yummy seeds said Bowser right before he shoveled them straight into his mouth. The sauna somehow got steamier ;) Bowser then grabbed Dedede by the thighs and flipped him over on the wooden sauna bench. "Get ready for dinner" said Bowser as he forced his dry cock into Dedede's tight asshole that smelled of….shampoo? Dedede tore a little providing just the right amount of lubricant for a nice steady fuck. The longer Bowser was inside of him the deeper he wanted him to go. Bowser then ripped out of the penguin, and looked him dead in the eyes. "Are you hungry for dessert?" Before Dedede answered, he shoved his cock down the king's throat. It was so big that it nearly ripped it in half and tore his jaw right off the hingles. Its long length made its way down into Dedede's stomach, and the tip of Bowsers penis grazed the acid. He loved it when this happened. Bowser peed in his stomach, mixing acids and filling up Dedede's hungry stomach. om nom nom nom nom, delicioso! said dora's backpack. they threw her in the fire to make it MAXIMUM STEAMY! the steam expanded Dedede's asshole even more, B0ws3r pulled out and began to double fist Dedede. Dedede spread so much that Bowser had enough room to climb inside and bang against his prostate with the entire weight of his body. King Dedede moaned, until he came blood and pooped Bowser out. "Wow." they both said in unison. They held each other and cried on the sauna floor. They got dressed and walked back to the recipiatipaiation desk. "Thankie you." Bowser said still amazed that Dedede took all that and didn't cry at all like a bitch. "Yeah no problem, Dedede did this all the time with my dad :)." Dedede said as he reminded himself someone did that to him during his prostitution days and he now probably will get prostate cancer. They hugged and Bowser dry humped him a little. Dedede walked home and grew a uterus.

Dedede's Mom's House; 9:11 P.M.

"Hi Mom. Hi son, loose aren't you? A little Mom. Oh okay let's go to bed. o k Mom." said Dedede to himself out loud while his mother soundly slept. He isn't hungry because he had a lot of cummies for dinner. Goodnight Mommy he whispered. Dedede got into bed with Mom bird. She turned around in her sleep and vomited all over him. However as a result consequently, Little did he know, that night…..his mother was going to be sunked into his LOOSE ORIFICE. Rip Mary Ann penguin king the III of Scotland. And it happened. Susan was gone. Good night Dedede. Good night, Dorothy. Ginighte the II of Wales. Horganborgan.

Dedede's Work, 8:09 A.M.

"Mom?!" Dedede yelled in the portable toilet as he looked and his poop and saw his Mom's glasses. HE always looks at his poop when he's done. He has a blog. Today we see dry semen some fish some pee and glasses of an angry 63 year old jewish bird woman named Helen of Troy.. Hande the 8th of the world. He cried softly and screamed into the toilet bowl he swallowed a lot of shit, That was his fault and bad. HE IS VERY STUPID AND UGLY and GAY. haha anyways!

Bowser's Gym: 11:59 A.M.

Luigi, the janitor who took over Gaijin Goomba's job, was still doing janitorial work as a janitor. He had his trusty nutsy Poltersuck-3000. He noticed Gaijin Goomba's rotting carcass was still rotting on the floor, like a carcass. A dead goomba boy. "Oh yeah, I-a should-a vacuum-a that-a up-a!" Luigi vacuumed as he spoke this. He vacuumed over to Gaijin, BUT THE! All of an sudden. Gaijin Goomba's demonic spirit was sucked into the vacuum! "MWAA HA HAAA AWOOOWOWO-" Gaijin screamed as he was sucked into the ghost hole. Luigi said "Waow!" Luigi said, but he didn't fucking care. EVERYONE, and I mean EVERYONE, hated Gaijin Gaijin. Since Luigi was done vacuuming, he went into the janitors closet and fcuked the hole in the vaccum. Army Ants (they have a HUGE army ant problem) crawled out and consumed his penis and crawled inside of his body and began to eat him from the inside out. Oh well! (I am not just killing characters for the shit of it this will affect the plot oh my gosh you aren't readY)


	3. PROLOGUE Part III

The Gym Again but later THAT DAY so at 5:05 p.m. BY THE BY it has been Day 3 Now

King Dedede was freed from work, he is a lower the minimum wage worker, and went to the gym he got to go to for free now because Bowser and he were…..close ;) if you know what I mean. You do, of course, because you read what had happened previously! Dedede was….yeah he will say it…..in lurve! Ever since he was 9 years old Dedede has dreamt of this day! His mother would tell him he was too fat, ugly, and unreliable for true love. But she is dead now. He sucked her up into his butthole. Fat ugly bitch. Anyways, Dedede was in love and that's all that mattered! ANYWAYS ENOUGH ABOUT THAT DEAD FAT BITCH. Dedede noticed Luigi was gone but saw himself to the desk and received his key card that just came in the mail and he knew about. He let hims self in the gym through the door and went to Bowser's room of secrets (and sex secrets)! "Hey, Bowser." said Dedede "Oh, hey, little bitch boy!" said Bowser. Dedede blushed. He loved being talked to like he was garbage, Which was why he attracted to his mom women who looked like his Mom before he realized he was gay when he was 10. Anyways! "My mother is dead and i sucked her up and she died." Said Dedede said. "OHH... wow. Sucks for that whore, She was a bitch. But her regurgitated fish sandwiches were very good i must say." Bowser. "Wow thank you for your kind words. It means a lot to me" said Dedede as he put his hand on Bowser's shoulder. They inched closer to each other, looking deeply into the others eyes. Bowsers hot disgusting breath made Dedede's eyes water. It hurt so bad, and not even in a good way. Bowser took this as a sign. "Dedede….." but before Bowser could say anything, Luigi stumbled into the room. He opened his mouth, and then fell over dead. Ants began to swarm out of his mouth, eyeballs, ears, nose, and belly button even. His body seized and he began to foam. Bowser walked over and kicked his ribs in to make sure that fucker was really dead! "Anyways." Bowser said. Soft music began to play in the background. "You look so beautiful in this light" Bowser said to Dedede, holding his face in his big turtle paw. "O-oh...It's probably just because your hot breath burned a layer of skin off of my face" Dedede said while blushing. "No...More than that." said Bowser as he leaned in closer to Dedede's face. "I-...I think…..That i'm in love with you, Dedede." said Bowser in a way that sounded like he was in love. "IMPREGNATE ME!" said Dedede. "I grew a uterus and I want weird hybrid babies!" Bowser was shocked. "Didn't your mother just die aren't you kind of sad about that like isn't it weird you want to have sex in the gym the day you found out you killed your mother?" Bowser asked. "You." Said Dedede this made Bowser irresistibly in love with him. He lusted for his penguin ass and wanted to get his ass uterus full of turtle cream. This time, Dedede took full control! He leaped on top of Bowser's thick rock hard erect body. "I'm going to have you inside of me and YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE IT!" They began to passionately makeout. It was sooooo hot dudddde. Just as Dedede reached for Bowsers penis with his ass vagina, Bowser stopped him. "N...No. I love you…..Let's take this slow." Dedede began to cry, and so did Bowser. They slowly shifted their bodies, getting into the position of 69. They both knew what they had to do. Bowser dragged Dedede's long vag across his mouth, and Dedede swallowed up Bowser's big big big phallus. They both slowly let out a deep yellow unhealthy stream of urine at the same time. They sucked the urine out of eachother like it was strawberry GoGurt. They sucked and swallowed each others piss like it was the only thing that would keep them alive. God, piss was so delicious. Bowser stopped peeing pretty fast, but God Dedede must have been really full of water and vinegar. He peed and peed and peed. Bowser took it all too, like a little pee slut. He drank Dedede's pee by the gallon. That's how you know Bowser was TRULY in love with Dedede. He loved his pee taste. With animals, true love can be found out by tasting the pee of another fellow animal. If you love the taste of your partners pee in your mouth, that means it is true unbreakable love! After five minutes on nonstop love peeing, Dedede finally wiggled the last drops out. "God, that was refreshing. I've been fasting for the past ten days for no reason at all." Bowser admitted. "Well, I'm anorexic because of childhood trauma" confessed the now not skinny and dying Dedede who was full of turtle pee. They hugged, they were soooo plump now because they drank each other's pee. That's what love does to you. It makes you fat.

Wait a minute! Dedede quickly fucked Bowsers cock and got pregnant before they forgot! Haha! Nine months and a baby grows :D! Bowser and Dedede sat up, "Waw," Dedede began. "We might have a baby." "Okay cool but where did Luigi go didn't he die right there?" Asked Bowbow. "Ehh?! Where he be? Dedede just saw him foam!" Dedede who just saw him foam six minutes ago suddenly right there an army ant fell on the floor! Right in front of them! "AAAH!" screamed Dedede as he hopped into Bowser's kangaroo pouch. The looked up at the same time. Luigi's body was hanging from the ceiling! His head turned 180 decrees. His eyes were full of...ants. He roared and ants came flying out too of his eyes it was scary don't think about it. Luigi began to run while clinging to the wall, like a spider. He ran to the vent in the room that was big enough to fit a Luigi-like man all spider-like until he was inside of it and running through the vent systems. "We need to catch that ant man until he infests the world! Luigi is an ant slave zombie now, and if we do not stop and kill him he will take over Quebec!" Bowser yelled with his stinky hot breathe. They ran and followed the sound of Luigi Ant Man through the gym but Dedede was still an ugly fat fuck and couldn't keep up with Bowser-Chan. Bowser ran with his nice muscular calves following behind. He had cow children. I love cows. Finally, Bowser got to the front entrance, the only exit from the vents. He waited for Luigi. Dedede finally showed up, that fat bitch really should be working out! Maybe Bowser will just fuck the fat out of him. I mean, he IS looking quite thinner! WOOHOO! Luigi bursted through the vent like he was cum shooting from my cock. Bowser, "I challenge you to a duel!" Luigi threw up ants. It was on! Bowser put on his wrestling gloves and Dedede began to suck on his cock a little to warm him up. He took him just to the edge with his penguin beak before he let Bowser go. Bowser was HOT, HORNY, and READY TO FLIGHT! Dedede expanded his body and turned it inside out and he was now a human meat wrestling ring. This was made possible when Bowser made Dedede's anus prolapse and giving him a sort of feature that looked like a pink sock was coming out of his bum. This made Bowser so horny.

THREE. 2. WON. FIGHT! Bowser and Luigi's ant infested corpse began to circle each other around the ring. Bowser, cock in one hand swinging it like a lasso and fist ready to punch in the other, snarled. Luigi's army ant army began to lift up their host and make him float in midair. They did this for many minutes. Many more minutes. Hella long time. Maybe a moon passed, I don't know! It was just long. I'm really dragging this on here, but it was long! Very long. It lasted a long time, a long long time. W. All of a sudden Luigi unhinged his jaw and billions of dead army ants flooded out. They fell on the floor in a pile the size of a big pile of oranges. Turns out they all lived their full live expectancy. Bowser won and rubbed his penis around in the ants a little until it was fully covered and looked kinda like Elote. Dedede went back to normal size and sucked the ants off because his mom was dead and he was so very hungry. His baby inside is tummy really thought they were soooooooo tasty as well. He was like a parasite that ate all of Dedede's food but Dedede loved him anyways :). Abortion is murder. Pro choice is Pro Murder. IT WAS THEN when… a purple trans parent body emerged from Luigi's body! It was an evil spirit…. it was… Gaijin Goomba!

"What the FUCK is up bitchez!" Gaijin Goomba said as a spirit demon. "Shut the fuck up gay fag bitch!" Yelled bowser. "We have to exorcise this cunt!" Said Dedede. Dedede was an ex-child priest, so he knew what to say. "In the name of our lady and savior Palutena YOU WILL DIE, BITCH!" Dedede yelled, throwing a cross or Palutena at Gajin Bitchba. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAWOOWOWOWOOOO!" Yelled Gaijin Bitch. He fizzled to death. They succeeded! Bowser and Dedede cheered and passion kissed. But then… the door burst open! It was….

"Its'a me, Mayor Mario!" said Mayor Mario. "I-a have-a been-a lookin-a for-a my-a brotha-a Luigi-San." Dedede and Bowser sweat that one sweat tear that appears on your cheek when you are nervous but disappears after you are calmed. It was then Mario saw his dead brother on the floor. "JESUS CHRIST." Mario yell in a way in which he said the lord's name in veins. Bowser looked down "Oh yeah about that" Bowser began. "We have an Army Ant problem and, uh, he died!" Mario was outraged and his eyes turned red. "WHAT! I AM PUTTING THIS GYM OUT OF BUSINESS! AND YOU ARE ALL GOING TO JAIL BECAUSE I AM A CORRUPT MAYOR!" Yelled Mamario. He grabbed his brother's body and cried on it and used it as a tissue. "WAIT!" Bowser yelled his own. "You can't put us in jail." Mario pondered. "Why?"

"Because I know something about Luigi that you don't know, Mario."

Mario… was confuzzled. "Huh?" Then Bowser took initiative like the dominant gay he is. "Your brother was in charge of a very VERY big drug cartel, and I have proof of it. So, unless you want the media to find out YOUR brother is in charge of a underground drug trafficing highway, you won't arresst us." Bowser finished his words. Mario...was astonished. Shocked. Flabbergasted, if you will. "I-I don't know what to say… but I won't arrest you. I'm still closing down this gym though, it's unsanitary!" Mario exclaimed this as he said it.

Bowser struck a deal with Mario. In return for not exposing Luigi and ruining Mario, he (mario) will not arrest them, will hire cleaners to clean the gym, and Bowser will buy them gym and property for 50% the price. Mario would also pay the first 6 months of Bowser's rent because Bowser is crazy like that and knows how to blackmail a bitch.

END OF PROLOGUE.


	4. Grand Opening

**Day 9: October 12th**

Dedede's Mom's Glasses' Funeral, 11:56 A.M.

At the funeral, Penguin family members after penguin family members arrived at Dedede's Mom's Glasses' Funeral. Dedede was awful sad he swallowed his mom up, but he's grateful for being let off the hook by Mayor Mario. Dedede is no longer a convicted murderer but he did kill two people still. Well... actually... he only killed one because everyone hated Gaijin Goomba and his life was both meaningless and it was overlooked by Goddess (Goddess Palutena). Dedede was wearing the usual funeral attire. Lacy black gloves, his black robes, and a nice lacey black parasol. If you've seen The Woman in Black just imagine him in that because that's what I amagine at least. Bowser wore his nice suit. Since he was so buff the sleeves were ripped off and you could see his nice mussles. He was taking a poop in the bathroom, raw Gaijin Goomba meat doesn't treat the body well. But MAN does it feel good to eat that bitch. Bowser shit out an eye ball. Everyone was now seated but not Bowser he was bearly whiping himself. The funeral was held outside the now cleaned up gym in the front where there was a big open plain of grass. They had chairs set up facing the gym and a small platform with a pedestal on it with Dedede's Mom' Glasses that was also on the lawn of grass the chairs where on. Imagine an outside theater because that's what I imagine and that is literally what it is but with lawn chairs.

Everyone took their seats. All of Dedede's high school friends were there too because they loved and supported Dedede but not as much as Bowser did, his Boy-Friend. There was Bayonetta, Dedede's weird and sexual cousin. Donkey Kong, his old dorm-room room-mate, and he brought his slightly retarded cousin he watches over named Diddy Kong. Zelda and Link showed up too even though in eleventh grade Dedede accidentally ruined Links tunic when he spilled chocolate milk on it, they didn't talk for a while but then Link friended Dedede on FaceBooks and they became awkward mutuals but they're getting close again. Link recently married Zelda so she had to follow Link like a woman. Even Kirby came, he was Dedede's old theater rival who would always steal the lead rolls from him and he brought his cool and mute girl friend Jigglypuff too. Oh and even Dedede's favorite childhooded toy, R.O.B. showed up because he got a soul thanks to the dark lord. Lastly, all of Dedede's nameless penguin family and even Mario and his seductress succubus wife Peach. Peach had nice boobs, they were like a F-cup maybe. That's big I think! Bowser walked out of the bathroom and to his seat in the front and the funeral began. First everyone cried a bit but then they began to talk. There was a priest who said bible things about Palutena then some songs played. Finally, Dedede got up. "My fellow friends and family," he started to word. "Thanks for being here, it means a lot to me and probably to my mom too." everyone thought Dedede was so strong. But not physically, he was a fat fuck with a ripped brain. "I loved my mom, but she was addicted to hard drugs. I had to sell my body for 5 years because I couldn't get a job to support us financially. It's ok, I have a job now." Then, "holy shit" everyone thought. Dedede has gone through so much and he hasn't killed himself, he really does have brain biceps the size of an orange maybe. "Dedede finished his speech, thank you. He said." Everyone clapped their fins or hands or stubs or robot hands. "Next, I would like to welcome my incredibly loveable and my most trusted friend, Bowser, to say words about my mom." Bowser walked on stage and began to make noise. He opened his mouth and he moved it and a sound came out that sounded like this: "Patrica the 16th Penguin of the universe was a very wretched woman. She smelled of sour crout and was just all around really Fucking foul. She had a bitch attitude and honestly, she made me want to beat women." everyone in the audience was tearing up, Bowser spoke with many emotions. "But on the bright side, she didn't swallow Dedede like the disgusting cum slut whore she was." Bowser said his speech with a shaking voice. It made every body begin to cry a little. "Also I am gay. I am a gay man. This is me coming out to you all. I'm also dragging Dedede out of the closet, he is my gay lover. I'm outing him to you all." Dedede was so happy he was treated this way. Bowser cumtinued to speak now. "I never met Dedede's mom, but I could tell she was a fat ugly cunt. If I ever met her, I'd probably punch her in the throat." Everyone in the audience was clapping now. Bowser was so passion. "Thus ends my speech. We will now begin the wedding."

Bowser and Dedede's Wedding, 12:12 P.M.

Bowser and Dedede then had a small jewish wedding because Dedede was Jewish and the woman in the relationship, and whenever there is a Jewsish person in the relationship no matter what the woman's faith is kept. Bowser stomped on Dededes moms glasses (like the Jews do at weddings) now there was no trace of her ever being alive. He burned all of her personal documents. Even Dededede's birth certificate, right there at the wedding. "Now for our last event." Bopwser said as he ripped off his clothes revealing his gym clothes. Everyone else followed.

Bowser's Gym, 12:20 P.M.

They got up from the funeral/wedding ceremony and walked 20 feet where there was a long ribbon in front of the gym. It was yellow which symbolizes the piss that brought them to love. They Drinkos peepee and they like it. Bowser was going to cut the ribbon, letting everyone in. He had new gym trainers too. Bayonetta, Wii-Fit Trainer (Male), Wii-Fit Trainer (Female), and R.O.B. Bowser himself was still a gym trainer and the big boss with a large cock. "I am now going to cut the ribbon as I have the biggest cock and am the boss here." He didn't have scicors though so he picked up Dedede like a pair of scissor where his feet were the handles and his mouth were the blades and cut them ribbon. Everyone hugged and cheered and some couples probably touches penis and ball and vaginas. Bowser's Gym was now open for business like Dedede's asshole!


	5. A Successful Day at the Gym

Bowser's Gym, 4:40 P.M. (still DAY 10)

(AUTHORZ NOTE) Hi baby. Heyyyy babyyyy ;)) /giggles/ ANYWAYS sorry for the long time with no update! Just kidding, i dont Car'e! ~

Bowser's new workers were chosen by the wh*el of f*rtune (censored nfor copyright). They're contestant winners from the game show and some of them didn't even want the job. They were mostly g*y and tr*ns and d*sabled. Bowser wasn't an ableist though and he was so desperate for workers.

Bowser's Gym was a success thus far thanks to Dedede's Mom's Glasses' funeral! All of Dedede's friends and families were now going to visit the gym everyday for the rest of their lives. Bowser was walking the gym halls holding Dedede's flipper whilst smoking a fat bl*njt. He glanced to his reft into the loom that the yoga class was being held in.

He saw bayonetta, the expert of yogurt, teaching fat ugly citizens how to do yoga. They were so ugly that she was vomiting profusely onto the floor and the room was flooding because everyone was pukin because they thought it was apart of the excursus!

Boy were they going looose weigh! Bowser smiled : _}_ he said to Ddeede "boyyyyyy they're going to LOST WAHY!" Dedede smiled {:he looked to B0wser and said "boy...THEY ARE GOING TO LOFT HEIGJT! SGINNY." Anyways they madeout and then walked away :) to the next room.

Next room on right side they passed by had Wii-Fit Trainer (Male) and Wii-Fit Trainer (Female) in it, they taught aerobics and running and such! However, there was obvious sexual tension between Wii-Fit Trainer (Male) and Wii-Fit Trainer (Female), he gave them a hug one time and they kissed with out leaving room for Jesus. Nobody knew if they were cousins though and they looked exactly the same but one had a penis and balls and the other had a pussy, clit, and vagina.. Bowser and Dedede walked longer and were so grossed out at the thoughts of pussy clit and vagina because they are gay. Stupid non reproducing fat people.

Next they two little boys walked into the swim gym and saw the new swim pool teacher R.O.B. doing his job! As a robot swim teacher He is a robot and cant swim so he teacher from an oil pool. He's wearing a nice shower cap with flowers!

One of his students, a fat lazy boy named Reno, wasn't swimming and was going to drown. R.O.B. flew out of his oil pool and hovered over the water. When he did this, oil droplets began to drip in to the pool and the fire from his hover things caught the oil on fire and the pool caught on fire! Everyone in the pool was on fire! R.O.B. was going to jump in to save everyone but was a robot so he died and electrocuted everyone, so they either burned to death, drowned, or got electrocuted, maybe all three! :) :)

Bowser and Fedede began to vomit profusely into the pool, they vomited so hard and Dedede vomited his tonsils out and that scared bowser and bowser vomited straight up blood and a little bit of frost loops! (: Bowser slammed and locked the door to the pool to avoid a law suit. Bowser pulled a nail gun out of Dedede and completely shut the nailed door shut. They waked away with blood on their mouths like a vampire who was guilty.

Olimar, a little space man with the pikmen, walked up to B0wser and was like "where can I sign up for the swim class? :D" Bowser punched him in the stomach, knocking Olimar over. Then he tackled him onto the ground and began to punch his glass bowl over his face repeatedly.

Dedede began to scream at the top of his lungs telling everyone to clear the area, Bowser had broken through the space helmet and was punching glass into olimar's skull! EVERYONE WAS HYSTERICAL. "EVERYONE LEAVE NOW! EVACUATE!" Dedede had never screamed this loud before.

Olimar, being the small man he is, couldn't take Dedede's yells and his ears popped and began to bleed. He was deaf now and began to choke on his blood. Bowser hated nothing more than deaf , actually, he hates deaf tr*ans people the most! Dededes throat began to bleed because he as yelling so harder and the gym was being painted his blood! Nobody listened to his orders, people were even banging their heads against the concrete walls in an attempt of stress driven suicide!

For hours, Bowser beat Olimar even once he died until the Gym closed. A bell rang letting every one know they Gym was closing and all at once, everyone stopped and went home except Bowser and Dedede. They walked to the sauna to relax while Luigi's Ghost cleaned up Olimar's body mess and threw him in the pool where R.O.B. killed every one. All of their dead bodies were floating like balloons of water and rapidly decomposing like a dead body or banana.

Dedede and Bowser were now in the sauna ;) "Today was very successful!" said Bowser. "I know, I'm so proud of you said Dedede." Dedede said. Bowser slapped Dedede for talking in the third person and they kissed.


	6. The Four Tiers and a Mother

(STILL DAY 10 xD) **Bowser's Luxury Apartment, 9:57 P.M.**

Dedede drove his moped with Bowser on the back to Bowser's Luxury penthouse Apartment. It was actually a condo thought ant it was a penthouse. Being a Gym Instructor rakes in the dough! His family is rich. He killed them I mean they died and he has all their monies. He has his mothers decapitated head in the freezer and he kisses it on the cheek and he pretends she talks to him. He loves his mommy :)). "Dedede misses his mommy." said Dedede after finding Bowser's mom's head in he freezer. He was looking for a banana split.

That's when bowser got an idea! He was going to help Dedede find his mommy…. "I'm horny." Bowser said as he picked up Dedede and carried him to their room. Dedede blushed loudly. Dedede. "I have an idea of how I can quench my sexual appetite and find your mommy." Said Bowser like someone who figured out a mystery. This made Dedede very horny since he has a crush on Bowser too. I mean good sexual friendship.

"Dedede lay on the bed" Dedede layed on the satin sardine shaped bed like he was the sardine in a box of sardines. The bed was that was yellow like a banana. Bowser's bed had four bunks and it was a quadruple bunk bed. It was made pacifially for sex. And curehing blood clots.

Bowser hung over Dedede who was on Bowser's bed like a vampire. His first bed tier was the four play tier. This means they were going to play fore (dirty) games :) Like ass tickle and dingus rub..hee hee :3. Bowser began to prawn Dedede's asshole with his finger through his clothes. Dedede's asshole area was warm and kind of… moisd. Bowser smelled his fingy and it stunk.

Dedede spread open and Bowser began four plays, First he fingered the butt using his saliva and wet ear wax for loob. Then he stuck fingers in until his fist was inside. Then two fists. Lastly, Bowser put on a flashlight helmet (he used to be a minor) and escavated Dedede's cave of an asshole, looking for Dedede's mom.

Dedede was happy and Bowser continued to jack his stuff while escavating the cave. His phallus got bigger and his Caesar Salad Ranch was getting thicker from inside his pineapple balls with each stroke. Then, Bowser yelled from inside.

"Dedede, go to the next… hngh… bunk level. Ahh…" Bowser huffed and puffed and his phallus got bigger like a long water balloon but the water was actually thickly churned cream. Dedede moaned as he dragged the weight of two big men (one buff the other obese) up to the second bunk...the bunk of degraiding. His body gave out as he made it to the second tier. Anyways. Bowser was crawling around inside of Dedede's anal cavity in search for his stupid ugly fat cunt of a decomposing mother.

"Dedede," Bowser words, "Your asshole is stretched out like traffic you disgusting worthless sexy whore. I'm glad you were abused as a child." degraded Bowser. Dedede was so turned on and in under 7 seconds his boner got hard and came then went back to being normal sized pee pee.

By this time, Bowser's cock was sooo big and his sea men were bubbling out of the tip of his boner, ready to e deployed to fight in the Vietnam War.

Bowser was still crawling and he found a really sexy mound of flesh. He thought he could fuck the sexy flesh mound really quickly and get away with it. But when he stuck his dick in, a flesh trap door trap door opened beneath him! Bowser fell! On top of...bones? And an in tact vagina? He came immediately.

Bowsers eyes adjusted to the light and he realized...he was on top of Dedede's mom! She must have fucked the trap door hole too….and he had just came in her dead vagina, pussy, and clit! "Dedede,,,, AAAHHHH go to the next tier…" It was the tier of laceration and Dedede climbed until his feeble body gave out again. Bowser was kinda pissed at what he did to Dedede's mom just now and began to scratch around him, tearing in to Dedede's anus flesh. Dedede Howled at the moon like a slutty wolf! "HOWWWWWWWWLLL!" Said Dedede like a slutty wolf.

Bowser wasn't finished… he wanted to cum on Dedede too. He began to Fuck the walls of Dedede's asshole. He fucked it so hard and the flesh was soft like warm Lean Cuisine pudding with no sprinkles. This made Bowser HUNNNNNNNNNGRY.

"Final tier, Dedede… the tier of BITING?... climb the bunk bed to the top bunk while I fuck you a new hole." Dedede obeyed he liked doing that. Then Bowser got down on his hands and knees. He began to eat Dedede's "slosh" (asshole meat) like a pig eating from a trough while it fucked a tight little hole in the ground. This is what Bowser was doing but with Dedede's asshole. God Dedede would give anything to kiss his mother on the lips right now. He was excited for Bowser to fuck him then retrieve his mom.

Bowser fucked and fucked and all the while gathered parts of Dedede's mom. He fucked Dedede so hard and his penis got SO big AND powerful, that His penis stuck back out of Dedede's asshole and burst like an overfilled gusher. Dedede stuck his hands out to slurp some of the cream. Bowser slithered out, holding all of Dedede's mom's limbs...

They were huffing and puffing and fell off the fourth and top bunk bed all the way to the ground. Dedede's mom's limbs protected their fall. "I got everything…" Bowser said avoiding Dedede's eyes. "Thank you Bowser… I love you, said Dedede." he couldn't wait to kiss his mom. They hugged right there on the floor with Dedede's mom's limbs staring.

Dedede was so happy Bowser did this for him that he egan to cry… his asshole began to cry too. Bowser wiped his tears and kissed his nose, his breath smelled like asshole meat. Bowser sewed up Dedede's bootyhole.

Then they climbed in to bed, exhausted. "Good night, Bow-Bow." "Good night Dedoop." zzz….


	7. Bone Fight

(AUTHORS NOTE!) AGAIN sorry for no update... I finally met someone I think I'm in love with! I met her on kik and shes cowkin AND LOVES GATORADE! */^/* I think I'm in love!

 **DAY 11, October 14th**

Bowser's Luxury Apartment: 6:02 A.M.

Bowser got out of the third bunk bed. Dedede was awoken when he did this and made breakfast while Bowser showered in his swimsuit. Bowser emerged from the shower and ate Dedede's home cooking. "I think this is yummy thank you." he said. "Dedede by the way, please stay home today and watch over your Mother's nes until I come home.

Dedede looked up and met eyes with bowser. "I'll do whatever I want you stupid fucking cunt." he said in an emotionless tone. "Okay, have a great day! Lunch is in the fridge, next to my mommy's head. Love you!" Bowser said as he kissed him with his penis mouth. "love you too!" Dedede said out of his bellybutton.

Bowser went to work and Dedede sat on the fancy leather LED couch and watch I Love Lucy for hours. (I sure love lucy! If only she was a cow...) Dedede soon got bored of stupid black and white useless television and went to Bowser's sex dungeon room they shared as a bedroom. He felt so at home :) .

Dedede looked at his mom's bones and sat down next to them while looking at them. "Hi mom." he said. "I'm sorry I swallowed you with my asshole." he felt really bad. "I will not forgive you." the bones said. "WHAT!" shrieked Dedede like a man who got his fingers bit off by a bat. "Oh, nothing!" saiy his mom's bones. "Oh, OKAY! I thought you talked for some reason." Dedede said to himself he guessed. "No, you're just hallucinating! You should take a nap!" said the bones Dedede imagined were talking to him. "OK mommy. Night night. WUV YOU!" Dedede said. He climbed in to bed and wient to bed…..

The expensive rooftops of expensive Luxury Apartments: 12:55 P.M.

A ninja woman who was probably named Shiek, or melinda, jumped from roof to roof like a ninja woman who was also sexy with big boobs until she got to Bowser's Luxury Apartment. She checked her ninja walky talky.

"This is boobninja, come in bananapeel, over." she said. Then a voice came out of the walky talky. "Bananapeel here. Are you there? Over." said the voice. "I'm close. I'm about to break in and steal the bones from the target. AKA obesewhore299, over." she was obviously talking about Dedede.

Shiek made it to Bowser's Luxury Apartment, and used her laser pointer on a glass window to melt the glass down into the shape of a pair of choice boobies and broke in. Mmmmm a tweaker addicked like sheik could smell from a distance equal to 20 of those big parachutes like a good drug dog. She knew EXACTLY where those bones were and she stole them and put themn in her boobs then snuck out again…

Bowser's Luxury Apartment 7:32 P.M.

Dedede woke up from his extremely long nap and went to touch his mother'z bones BUT THEY WERE GONE H*L* *H*T and there was a broken window too someone broke in probably or not? Dedede screamed so loud and that's when Bowser came home! "Oh nooo!" Dedede thought… out loud.

"Hey baby Dedede I'm home!" Bowser winked sexily. "Zzzzz z replied dedede because he was asweep" said dedede. "Shut the fuck up. Just sh*t the fuck up." said bowser. "I brought you a present," said Bowser! "Oh wow zeepdie wee!" dedede said while jumping in the air and making his feet clap and toes wiggle. "It's a relifeilizer! If we use this on your mom's bones she will come back to life!" Bowser explained as he held up a ray gun like an evil villain. Dedede was to stupid to understand but he shook his head like a husband who ignores his wife when she's nagging at him like my mom and dad.

Anywho! Bowser walked back to their room to get Dedede's mom's bones. Dedede stood still and did not move like the statue of liberty on vacation. Next thing he knew, Bowser screamed so loud it made the entire apartment complex shake like a volcano. "WHERE ARE THE FUCKING BONES!?" Bowser hollered. "FLARBGON!" Screamed Dedede. They began to have a verbal argument so intense that it made the gods kind of scared. "DEDEDE I TOLD YOU TO 'WATCH THOSE BONES!" Bowser yelled. Dedede began t cry. "I"M SORRY BOW-BOW!" Dedede cried. "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I NEED-" but Dedede interrupted him. "NO! SHUT UP!" Dedede yelled.

"I HATE YOU!" screamed Dedede and he ran out the door like an angry sonic the fat hedgehog. Bowser sat down at the couch and screamed so loud and started crying. He knew that dededede meant what he said because he would usually leave by jumping out the window like a flying squirrel. There was a knock at the door and he answered it.

It was the dad from jJimmy Neutron. "Hiya neighbor, just wanted to check in and see-" But before he could finished his sentence bowser opened his mouth and breathed fire onto his stupid little big nosed face. Kinda sexy though. But stupid. The dad from jimmy neutron (the big hair) began to scream really loud for about 10 minutes and bowser stared sadly into the fire. (cooked turtle meat.)

The Streets of Mushroom City, 8:00 P.M.

Dedede sobbed through the streets and walked around sobbing. Bowser never yelled at him like that before, or ever! It scared Dedede so much :'( Bowser was so mean for no reason! Dedede thought sad things like this while walking for a while as sad songs played in his head. Like the song hallelujah from the shr*k 1 soundtrack. Dedede mindlessly walked into an alleyway. Then, all of the sudden, a mysterious shadowy figure put a bag of Dedede's head and kidnapped him!

...To be continued...


End file.
